Wraith Cruiser
Name: Cruiser Craft: Wraith Cruiser Type: Escort Scale: Capital Length: 762 x 457.2 x 152.4 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 3; Skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: 800 Wraith Cargo Capacity: 30,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 month Hyperdrive: x92 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 6D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'120 Energy Weapons' : Fire Arc: 40 forward, 40 port, 40 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-17/34/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-34/68/136km Damage: 9D *'Targeting Jammer' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Effect: Enemy Fire Control and Sensors -3D Ship Complement: *Dart: 50 Notes *'Passengers': The hive may carry more passengers inside of stasis pods. *'Consumables': If piloted by the Wraith, the consumables are based upon how many passengers the pilots “consume”. If piloted by non-Wraith, then the consumables rating is 0 as no food is on board the Ship, unless the non-Wraith crew brings consumables aboard. *'Hyperdrive': The Wraith hyperdrive is highly inefficient. As such the Hive must stop every 1D days to regenerate damages from traveling through hyperspace. *'Hull': The ship's hull is regenerative. Use standard natural healing rules on page 98 of the Star Wars Core Rulebook 2nd Ed (Revised) for healing rates and rules. Use half of the ship's Hull code as the strength of the ship for the purposes of healing. A Very Difficult capital ship repair roll will double the healing speed. Description: Wraith cruisers are vessels that are used by the Wraith that function as escorts for Hive Ships. Wraith cruisers are typically seen to escort Hive Ships during assaults or when feeding on a Human world. (ATL: "Letters from Pegasus") When their Hive Ships are destroyed, the escorting cruisers typically abandon the battlefield by escaping into hyperspace. (ATL: "The Siege, Part 3") Beyond this role, they are also seen in the role of patrol ships that are sent to investigate disturbances near Wraith territory. (ATL: "Aurora", "Travelers") They are also sent alone against Human worlds in order to cull its inhabitants that are incapable of mounting a defense against the vessel. Similar to other Wraith vessels, they apparently do not possess shields and instead rely on their organic hull to protect them from damage. (ATL: "Condemned") When among the company of a Hive ship, cruisers typically are carried into hyperspace even though they are capable of entering it by themselves. (ATL: "The Siege, Part 1") They are known to carry Wraith Darts on them which are deployed in combat engagements though the exact number of darts remains unknown. (ATL: "Travelers", "Search and Rescue") Command & Control Similar to the great hive ships of the Wraith, the cruisers contained a bridge with numerous consoles that were controlled by the crewmen. The commander of the vessel, which can be a Hive queen, was capable of activating the ships self destruct sequence which can be set on a timer. A set sequence on the ship's command console allowed for deactivation of the ship's detonation command. (ATL: "Submersion", "Search and Rescue") Locations Bridge A cruiser contains a similar bridge structure as that of the hive ships with numerous consoles being present where the crew stand with no seating apparent. Various information from these terminals are used to operate the ship allowing the crew to fire weapons, enter hyperspace and control repair operations. Computer consoles are present which present new information to the crew on the situation outside the ship. They furthermore note on the deployment of darts. (ATL: "The Kindred, Part 1", "The Kindred, Part 2", "Search and Rescue") Dart bay Cruisers were capable of carrying a compliment of Darts, which they released for culling and combat engagements. Col. John Sheppard used a cloaked puddle jumper to enter the Dart bay of Michael Kenmore's cruiser in order to rescue Teyla Emmagan. (ATL: "Search and Rescue") Whenever a cruiser would face destruction, Darts from the bay are launched in an attempt to board an enemy ship. (ATL: "Travelers") Presumably, the dart bay contained many of the same features as those on a Hive ship. Hyperdrive The Wraith hyperdrive aboard cruisers is unique in that it appears to be suspended from the ceiling of the vessel. Several terminals lay on the ground where crewmen tended to the controls. Typically, three crewmen were all that was required to maintain the hyperdrive. The hyperdrive of Michael Kenmore's cruiser was disabled by the plasma beam weapons of the Daedalus. However, the repairs were completed quickly until John Sheppard used explosives to permanently destroy the hyperdrive. (ATL: "Search and Rescue") Presumably, a Hive ship contains an exact but larger version of these hyperdrives within their ships. Source: *Stargate Wiki: Wraith cruiser *thedemonapostle Write up Note *'Length': During the time I originally wrote up the stats for this ship the Stargate wiki had the length listed as 2,500 meters. Since then it has changed many times. During this last write up and expansion, I noticed the length for this ship changed many times during the weeks it took me to get to this point. Currently, as of this writing, 15 December 2016, the length is listed as 600-900 meters. A debate still rages on across the Stargate wiki regarding the ship lengths. The official source says 2,500 meters. I believe the "meters" part is a typo/error and the ship is in fact 2,500 feet in length. The length listed here reflects this, as does its corresponding Hull rating and the estimated number of weapons.